Jack O Lantern
by HirumaManda
Summary: Kisah mengenai asal usul Jack O-Lantern terulang lagi dimasa ini...    Dengan kecepatan cahayaku, kuraih pisau yang berlumuran darah tak jauh dariku, dan...     Inilah spesial fic buat halloween yang *sangat* telat...  RnR please


**Jack O-Lantern**

Disclaimer (c) Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story (c) Hiruma Manda

WARNING: Rated-M for **BLOOD**, **violence scene**, **gore** and any more. All in Sena's POV. Pecinta HiruMamo tolong berhati-hati.

**DON'T LIKE?DON'T READ!**

Masih berani?

**~HALLOWEEN~**

**-28 Oktober 20xx, 06. 30 AM  
**  
Haaaah.. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesekolah sendirian. Disepanjang jalan yang kulewati selalu saja aku mendapati sebuah benda orange bulat dan berlekuk-lekuk. Yap,sebuah labu. Setiap kali melihat labu hanya ada satu hal dipikiranku, Jack O-Lantern, si pemuda kepala labu yang menjadi icon Halloween.

Setiap tahun aku mendengar kisah yang sama berulang kali. Kadang aku berfikir apakah cerita yang menurutku hanya karangan saja untuk menambah kesan mencekam Halloween itu benar-benar pernah terjadi? Tapi secepat kilat kutepis pikiran aneh itu. Benar atau tidak, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Sena-kun,dasimu kurang rapi. "

Jantungku nyaris keluar dari rongganya saat kulihat kak Mamori tiba-tiba ada disebelahku dan tanpa diminta, dia membenarkan ikatan dasiku. Sifat keibuannya memang sangat khas.

"A-arigatou, Mamori-nee," gugupku. Masih terkaget-kaget dengan kejadian barusan.

"Ohayou, Sena-kun. Kok sendirian saja? Kita berangkat sama-sama yuk?" ajaknya.

"I-i-ya, Mamori-nee. "

Untuk beberapa menit, kami berjalan berjejeran tanpa bersuara sama sekali, yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kaki kami yang senada.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang diantara kami. Lengannya yang kurus dan panjang langsung melingkar dileher kak Mamori, membu  
at langkah kami terhenti.

"Heh, dia milikku, cebol sialan! "

"Mou, Hiruma-kun. Jangan panggil Sena seperti itu. "

Aku berbalik, mendapati kak Mamori berada dipelukan seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang dengan mata hijau emerald.

"Gomenasai, Hiruma-san. Aku tidak punya maksud seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, " lirihku takut-takut. Walaupun tentu saja aku hanya berpura-pura takut dihadapan pemuda setan ini.

Dia mendecih menatapku, lalu menggandeng tangan kak Mamori dan melangkah pergi. Awalnya kak Mamori meronta, tapi kak Hiruma mengacuhkannya. Dan tak lama setelah itu, entah bagaimana caranya- kulihat kak Mamori justru sangat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan kak Hiruma. Mereka mengobrol santai dan kak Mamori juga berulang kali tertawa kecil.

**.**

_**Jack dan Jill adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai..**_

**.**

Deg. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan kisah Jack O-Lantern. Kisah yang meskipun telah berulang kali kudengar tapi sama sekali tidak kuingat detailnya. Tapi aku segera melupakan kejadian itu saat kulihat jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 06. 55. Gawat! Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi kugerakkan kakiku dengan kecepatan cahayaku.

**-x0X0x-**

**-Lapangan Deimon, 16. 00 PM**

Aku terengah kehabisan nafas sambil berbaring diatas tanah lapangan SMU Deimon yang keras. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan latihan *baca : siksaan* sore ini yaitu berkeliling lapangan Deimon sebanyak lima puluh kali. Aku kemudian bangkit dan mengamati sekelilingku, teman setimku masih sibuk berlatih sesuai posisi masing-masing. Para line sibuk bertubrukan dengan lawan dan para receiver sedang berlarian sesuai rute pass. Kulihat juga Suzuna sedang sibuk membagi-bagikan handuk pada para pemain yang kelelahan.

'Tunggu, ' batinku, ' kemana kak Mamori? Bukankah itu tugasnya? Dan lagi kak Hiruma juga tidak ada. '

"Sena-kun, latihanmu sudah selesai? " tanya Suzuna menyadarkanku dari lamunan, dia menyodorkan sebuah handuk padaku.

"Arigatou, Suzuna-chan. Iya, aku baru saja selesai. "

"Bagus. Bisa tolong ambilkan air mineral diruang klub? aku tidak tahu dimanda Mamo-nee sekarang. Sepertinya dia sedang bersama You-nii. Fufufu. "

Aku mengangguk saja saat kulihat antena Suzuna bergerak-gerak. Aku kemudian berlari kearah ruang klub yang tertutup, karena kupikir tempat ini kosong maka tanpa salam aku membukanya. Jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak saat kudapati kak Mamori tengah bersandar pada dinding dan kak Hiruma berada didepannya, sedang menciumnya. Yap, mereka sedang berciuman.

Telinga tajam kak Hiruma bergerak saat merasakan hawa kehadiranku. Dia melepas ciumannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan seakan ingin menyantapku hidup-hidup. Aku bergidik ngeri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat saat kulihat kak Hiruma mengeluarkan AK-47nya dan mengarahkannya padaku.

"DASAR CEBOL SIALAN PENGGANGGU! LARI LAGI SERATUS PUTARAN ! YA-HAA! " raungnya sambil menembakiku.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, aku langsung berlari dengan seluruh sisa tenagaku untuk menjalankan titahnya tadi.

Lalu datang Roger ditengah mereka..

**.**

_**Lalu datang Roger ditengah mereka..**_

**.**

Lagi-lagi aku teringat kisah itu.

**-x0X0x-**

**-29 Oktober 20xx, 12. 00 PM**

Bel makan siang berbunyi. Aku menghela nafas lagi dan merapikan buku-buku dimejaku. Para murid banyak yang menghambur keluar, tapi banyak juga yang tetap tinggal dikelas untuk makan bekal masing-masing. Aku hanya melamun sambil memandang langit melalui kaca disebelah tempat dudukku.

"Oh, Sena ya? Dia ada didalam kok. "

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat kudengar namaku disebut. Kulihat didepan pintu kelas ada kak Mamori sedang ngobrol dengan salah satu teman sekelasku. Kak Mamori lalu menghampiriku.

"Sena-kun, lagi-lagi kau pasti tidak bawa bekal, kan? Untunglah aku sudah menyiapkan dua bekal. Nah, ini untukmu, " katanya sambil menyodorkan tempat makan berwarna cokelat karamel, serasi dengan warna mata dan rambutku.

"Arigatou, Mamori-nee. "

Tapi kak Mamori tidak membalas ucapanku. Kulihat matanya menatap lurus leherku. Tampak melingkar disana sebuah kalung keperakan dengan liontin Jack O-Lantern berwarna orange dan bersayap kelelawar hitam.

"Cantik sekali. "

Kulihat mata kak Mamori berbinar-binar. Aku tak tega melihatnya. Kulepas kalung tersebut dan kusodorkan padanya.

"Ta...tapi, Sena-kun..." gugupnya masih tidak percaya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Mamori-nee. Kalung itu hadiah Halloweenku beberapa tahun lalu. Aku tidak pernah memakainya sama sekali. Karena kutemukan beberapa hari lalu dan sayang kalau tidak dipakai ya kucoba saja. Kurasa Mamori-nee lebih cocok memakainya. "

"A-arigatou, Sena-kun, " lirihnya sambil menerima kalungku dan langsung memakainya. Kalung itu tampak lebih indah dilehernya yang putih bersih.

_**.**_

_**Suatu hari Roger memberi Jill sebuah kalung..  
**_

_**.  
**_

**-x0X0x-**

**-Ruang klub Amefuto, 17. 00 PM**

Terdengar suara pintu ruang klub yang dibuka paksa, membuat kami semua menoleh keasal suara. Tampaklah berdiri disana Sang Commander From Hell, Hiruma Yoichi, dengan segala aura kegelapannya membuat tubuh kami semua bergetar sesaat. Hening. Sang komandan lalu duduk sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas meja.

"Cepat turunkan kakimu dari situ, Hiruma-kun, " pinta kak Mamori, satu-satunya orang yang berani menantang sang komandan.

"Keh, kau diam saja manajer sial..."

Perkataan kak Hiruma terpotong, matanya berhenti pada kalung dileher kak Mamori, kalungku.

"Besok adalah malam Halloween. Aku berencana membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyenangkan kalian bocah-bocah sialan. Kekeke. "

'Ha? Seorang Hiruma Yoichi ingin menyenangkan kami? Kesambet malaikat darimana dia? Ah, Yasudahlah...Yang penting kami semua bisa bersenang-senang. '

Aku ikut bersorak dan tertawa bersama yang lainnya.

"Nah, sekarang..." kak Hiruma menyeringai ala setan, kami terdiam menatapnya, " CEPAT PULANG SANA TERI-TERI SIALAN! LATIHAN SELESAI! YA-HAA!"

Teriakan, rauman dan muntahan peluru berpadu menjadi satu menciptakan orkes kematian bagi mereka yang tidak segera kabur dari tempat tersebut.

**-x0X0x-**

**-Malam harinya, 20. 00 PM**

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat kudengar handphone-ku berdering. Kuamati nama yang tertera dilayar hp -Anezaki Mamori

"Moshi-moshi, " salamku.

"Oyasuminasai, Sena-kun. Gomen ne ganggu malam-malam. Sena-kun sedang sibuk nggak? Temani aku berbelanja labu ya? " pinta seseorang diseberang sana.

"Iya. Mamori-nee. "

"Wah, domo arigatou ya. Kutunggu sekarang. "

Tuut. Telepon terputus. Aku bergegas turun. Rumah kak Mamori bersebelahan denganku, jadi tidak perlu waktu lama.

Kulihat kak Mamori sedang bersandar pada pagar tembok rumahnya. Wajahnya menunduk sedih, membuatku khawatir.

"Mamori-nee..."

Kak Mamori mendongak menatapku. Dia tersenyum tipis mencoba menyembunyikan peraraannya. Mataku jatuh pada lehernya yang agak terbuka karena kancing sweater bagian atasnya terbuka. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, tapi aku tidak melihat kalungku bertengger disana.

*skip time belanja labu*

Kami berjalan beriringan tanpa bersuara. Jalanan sudah sepi, udara dingin mulai merasuki tubuh. Sebuah labu berukuran sebesar bola pantai berada dipelukan kak mamori.

"Beruntung sekali ya kita Sena-kun, bisa dapat labu sebesar dan semurah ini, " katanya riang, memecah keheningan.

"Iya...Mamori-nee mau memasak apa dengan labu itu? "

"Umb, labu ini bukan untuk kumasak. Malah aku ingin membuat dekorasi dengan ini. Mungkin Jack O-Lantern. "

Deg. Aku terkaget mendengar nama Jack O-Lantern. Kisahnya yang akhir-akhir ini mengusikku berputar kembali walau hanya penggalan awalnya saja.

"Hatciih..." dia bersin. Hawa malam ini memang semakin dingin,ditambah dengan hembusan angin yang kencang. Kulepas syalku dan kulilitkan dileher kak Mamori. Kulihat raut kaget dan bingung diwajahnya. Belum sempat dia berucap, aku menyela...

"Tidak apa-apa, Mamori-nee. Kakak lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku, " aku tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan darinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba matanya membelalak melewati belakang kepalaku. Aku menoleh kearah yang dipandangnya. Tampak berdiri gagah disana Hiruma Yoichi sambil melumat permen karet less-sugarnya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tak lama kemudian kak Hiruma berbalik diikuti kak Mamori. Hanya dengan kontak mata mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

"Sampai jumpa, Sena-kun. Oyasuminasai. "

_**.**_

_**Kedekatan Roger dan Jill membuat Jack murka.  
**_

_**.**_

Badanku bergetar lagi. Lagi-lagi sepotong kisah muncul dikepalaku. Badanku menggigil, perasaanku sangat tidak enak.

**-x0X0x-**

**-30 Oktober 20xx, 07. 00 AM**

Bel sekolah tanda kegiatan belajar mengajar akan dimulai berbunyi. Aku dan teman-teman anggota klub Amefuto yang saat ini masih berada diruang klub karena sedang mendekorasi sontak berhenti dan ngibrit secepatnya kekelas agar tidak kena marah guru.

*skip time belajar disekolah*

Selesai jam sekolah, kami-pun langsung melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Baru sekitar pukul enam sore, acara mendekorasi kami selesai. Hasil kerja kami bisa dibilang lumayan. Seluruh ruangan dihias dengan warna hitan dan banyak icon Devil Bats. Kak Hiruma lalu menyuruh kami berkumpul.

"Nah, anak-anak sialan. Pulanglah, pesta akan dimulai pukul sembilan tepat, " titahnya.

Kami semua menghambur pulang.

"Sena-kun, jangan lupa tugasmu untuk membawa patungnya ya? " seru semua orang mengingatkan.

"Beres, " kataku sambil menaikkan jempol.

**-x0X0x-**

**-dijalan, 20. 21 am**

Aku kesulitan membawa patung yang lebih tinggi dariku. Aku berhenti sekitar sepuluh meter dari gerbang sekolah, terengah kehabisan nafas. Peluh menetes dipelipis dahiku tanpa henti lalu kulap dengan jubah kostumku. Bisa tebak aku pakai kostum apa? Yap, kostum dewa kematian. Entah mengapa aku ingin memakai kostum ini.

_**.**_

_**Di malam Halloween..**_**  
.**

Lagi-lagi aku teringat sepenggal kisah lagi. Padahal aku sudah mencoba melupakannya. Kutampar pipiku sendiri agar tidak terus menerus mengingatnya. Saat itu kulihat kak Hiruma sedang berjalan santai hendak memasuki gedung sekolah. Dan detik berikutnya hp-ku bergetar, sebuah e-mail masuk.

"Hiruma-kun menyuruh kalian datang pukul sepuluh TEPAT. Katanya awas saja kalau lebih AWAL atau TELAT. Kalian akan merasakan akibatnya begitu. Kekeke. Maaf aku hanya

menyampaikan…Mamori"

Alisku mengernyit. Kalau kak Hiruma menyuruh kami datang pukul sepuluh kenapa dia sudah berada disini sekarang? Karena penasaran, aku mengikutinya.

Kulihat kak Hiruma masuk kegedung sekolah lalu menuju kelas 2-1 miliknya. Aku mengendap dan mengintip dari jendela kelas. Kulihat disana sudah menunggu kak Mamori dengan busana terusan putih yang indah. Dipangkuannya terdapat sebuah labu yang kami beli kemarin.

"Mau apa kau mengajakku kesini, manajer sialan? " tanya kak Hiruma sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Mou...Hiruma-kun. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. aku hanya memintamu menemaniku membuat Jack O-Lantern, " balas kak Mamori sambil menunjuk labu dipangkuannya.

Kak hiruma diam sejenak, " Keh, tidak biasanya kau tidak mengajak si cebol sialan saja. "

Aku bergidik mendengar diriku disebut-sebut.

"Kau cemburuan sekali, aku kan mengajaknya karena rumah kami dekat! "

"TENTU SAJA AKU CEMBURU! KAU PACAR SIALANKU, BAKA! " teriak kak Hiruma hingga kaca-kaca diruangan itu bergetar. Dia mencengkeram kedua lengan kak Mamori sangat erat.

"Sa...sakiit Hiruma-kun, " isak kak Mamori.

"LEBIH SAKIT MANA DENGAN PERASAAN SIALANKU? KAU LEBIH MEMILIH PERGI DENGAN PEMUDA SIALAN LAIN DARIPADA PACARMU SENDIRI, HAH? "

"Ma-ma...afkan aku~ " tangis kak Mamori pecah. Kak Hiruma melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan kak Mamori terduduk dilantai yang dingin

"Cih, " kak hiruma membuang muka. Dia lalu merogoh saku celananya dan melempar benda tersebut kearah kak Mamori, kalungku. Kak Mamori memungut dan mendekapnya.

"Kau adalah milikku. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain mendekatimu. Aku bisa berbuat apapun yang kumau, " kak Hiruma berdiri memunggungi kak Mamori yang masih terisak.

"Hi-ruma~~kuun, " lirih kak Mamori.

Kak Hiruma berbalik,dan sedetik kemudian tanpa ada yang menyangka..

JLEB!

Kak Mamori menghujamkan sebuah pisau keperut kak Hiruma. Hatiku mencelos. Kak Hiruma tidak dapat mengelak.

"Hihihi, " sebuah tawa mengerikan keluar dari mulut kak Mamori.

Kak Mamori mencabut pisau yang kini berlumuran darah. Kak Hiruma ambruk tapi masih hidup

"Ma...manajer sial~an, " katanya terbata-bata sambil memegangi perutnya. Kaos hitam yang dipakainya kini basah terkena darah.

TRING!

Pisau tersebut meluncur dari tangan kak Mamori yang kini berlumuran darah.

"Hihihi, " tawa kak Mamori lagi. Kali ini dia meraih sapu diruang kelas tersebut.

DUAK!

Sebuah pukulan menghantam sisi kiri kepala kak Hiruma. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipis kirinya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti darimana kak Mamori mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu.

"Kau kenapa, hah? " rintih kak Hiruma.

"AKU- BENCI- KAMU- DAN- SEGALA- KEEGOISANMU! " teriak kak Mamori sambil memukuli kak Hiruma disetiap kata-katanya.

"Kupikir kau mencintaiku? "

"ITU- DULU- SEKARANG- AKU- MUAK- PADAMU! "

"KAH!"

Kulihat kak Hiruma muntah darah. Seluruh badannya biru memar-memar. Rambut spike pirangnya turun. Wajah dan rambutnyapun penuh darah.

Kak Hiruma terlentang tak berdaya tapi nafas masih tersisa didadanya. Nafas kak Mamori-pun terengah, dia lalu duduk disebelah kak Hiruma. Kulihat tatapan mata biru sapphire itu berkilat licik menatap emerald yang hampir kehilangan cahayanya.

"Aku kini mencintai Sena-kun, dan kau adalah penghalang besar bagiku, " bisik kak Mamori.

"Keh, sudah kubilang kau adalah milikku. Kau tidak akan pernah bersatu dengan orang sialan lain kecuali aku, " kutuk kak Hiruma.

"Cih, " dengus kak Mamori, "PERGILAH SENDIRI KENERAKA! "

CROT!

"GAH! "

Badanku tidak dapat digerakkan. Kak Mamori baru saja menancapkan pisau tadi kejantung kak Hiruma, membuat nyawa benar-benar telah meninggalkan tubuh quarter back bernomor punggung 1 tersebut. Darah segar muncrat kemana-mana.

"Hihihi, " kak Mamori memandang hasil kerjanya barusan.

_**.  
Jill mengungkap segalanya..  
Dan membunuh Jack..**_

_**.  
**_  
Kak Mamori berjalan gontai mendekati sang labu yang sedari tadi teronggok disana lalu membersihkannya dan mengukir sebuah wajah yang menyeringai. Dia lalu meletakkannya disebelah jasad kak Hiruma. Dan..

KRES!

Kak Mamori memisahkan kepala dari tubuh kak Hiruma. Dia lalu mengangkat kepala itu sejajar dengan wajahnya. Rambut spike bercat pirang itu kini terkulai lemas. Mata hijau emeraldnya telah kehilangan cahayanya. Wajah tampan itupun kini bersimbah darah dan berwarna biru keunguan. Bibir tipis yang selalu menyeringai dengan gigi-gigi tajam dan kata-kata kasar kini melongo tak berdaya. Tetes-tetes darah dari perpotongan leher yang kini terlihat daging dan tulangnya membahasi gaun kak Mamori.

Hening. Kak Mamori masih menatap kepala tersebut.

CUP!

Diciumnya bibir orang yang baru saja dia bantai itu. Aku yakin, meskipun kak Mamori sangat membenci kak Hiruma, tapi pernah ada rasa cinta dihatinya.

TES!

Sesuatu yang cair menetes melewati pipi kak Mamori. Air mata? Bukan, air itu berwarna merah kental. Iya, itu adalah air mata darah. Dengan pasti, kak Mamori memasukkan kepala kak Hiruma kedalam labu lalu menutupnya. Tak lupa, dia mencium labu itu lagi.

.  
_**Air mata darah menyertai pemenggalan kepala orang yang dicintainya..  
Gaun putih indahnya berubah menjadi merah saat Jill memasukkan kepala kekasihnya kedalam labu..**_

_**.**_

Aku merosot. Kubenamkan kepalaku dalam kedua tangan dan lututku. Cerita itu, kisah Jack O-Lantern kini terulang sekarang tepat didepan mataku. Hatiku pilu, tapi aku tidak bisa menangis. Apa ini semua salahku? Aku benar-benar bingung. Kepalaku mendadak kosong. Entah kenapa badanku sepertinya bergerak sendiri. Keinginan tergelapku muncul..

_**.  
Cerita ini belum berakhir sayang..  
.**_

"Mamori-nee~ " lirihku, kumunculkan diriku didepan pintu kelas.

Kulihat kak Mamori terlonjak kaget lalu berbalik menatapku. Aku mendekat padanya.

"Sena-ku~"

"Maaf"

Dengan kecepatan cahayaku, kuraih pisau penuh darah yang tergeletak tak jauh dariku, dan..

JLEB!

Pisau ditanganku tepat mengenai hatinya.

BRUGH!

Dia jatuh berdebum dilantai yang dingin dan tewas seketika.

_**.  
Kutukan Jack terjadi..  
Jill menyusulnya keneraka..  
.**_

__**-x0X0x-**

**-Ruang klub, 22. 00 PM**

"Yaa...Sena-kun. Kemana saja? " tanya Suzuna sambil berteriak ceria, dia memakai kostum penyihir.

"Kemana"

"Saja"

"Kamu?"

"Fugo!"

"Ahaha. "

"Menghilang MAX. Yang ada hanya patung yang mestinya kamu bawa tergeletak tak bertuan didepan gerbang, " kata sahabatku Monta.

"Mengerikan- Kupikir patungnya bergerak sendiri, " raksasa nan lembut, kak Kurita bergetar hebat.

"Apa yang kau bawa Sena-kun? " tanya kak Musashi.

Semua orang menatap apa yang kubawa, sebuah labu berwajah menyeringai dan sebuah kalung hitam.

"Bukan apa-apa, " sanggahku.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Hiruma-san dan Mamori-san? " gumam kak Yukimitsu. Semua orang baru menyadarinya.

"Pasti mereka sedang berdua-duaan...Fufufu. Padahal dia menyuruh kita tepat waktu tapi malah dia sendiri yang melanggar. Huft, " kesal Suzuna, " KITA MULAI SAJA PESTANYA!"

"YAA-HAAA! ! "

**-x0X0x-**

**-Kelas 2-1, 03. 00 AM**

Didepanku kini terbaring dua mayat orang yang sangat kukenal. Kucoba membersihkan noda-noda darah dilantai yang kini mulai mengering.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian, Hiruma Yoichi-san dan Anezaki Mamori-nee, " lirihku.

"KYAA!"

Terdengar pekikan tertahan dibelakangku. Kini aku telah mengingat seluruh kisah Jack O-Lantern, begitu pula penggalan terakhirnya..

**.**_**  
Lalu bagaimana denganmu Roger?**_

_**.  
**_

"Se-SENA! "

**-x0X0x-**

A. N : Tolong review fic yang saia buat sambil nangis-nangis gaje *jujur* karena saia telah membunuh chara(s) favorit saia, apalagi nie fic saia ketik pas tengah malam... .


End file.
